


Warm

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Pointless fluff, Ren being shy, Sage being a nerd, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finds himself drawn to a particular member of team SSSN, who's definitely taken notice. They're just being cute anymore, for some short, plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> What is this. It's silly fluff that I randomly wrote. Enyoy!

Ren adored the way Sage’s arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in irresistible warmth. He was so much taller than Ren, and so much stronger. He was quiet, and smart, and kind, and had quickly become a beacon of calm in Ren’s group of mostly excitable friends. Ren found himself lingering around Sage more and more, finding whatever excuse he could to talk or even simply sit next to him. Often Ren would find him in the library, and would sit next to him, reading his own books or studying.

Their conversations started small, a simple “How are you?” and such. They were both relatively quiet people, so their first conversations didn’t last long. Over time, though, they began talking more and more, much to Ren’s joy.

When he’d entered the library that day, he hadn’t expected much different than the usual: a friendly conversation and some pleasant company. He sat by Sage and turned to him. “Hello Sage, how are you today?” he asked, smiling softly.

Sage looked up from his book, a strange look in his eye that Ren simply brushed off. “I’m well enough. And you?”

“I’m well. What are you reading?” Ren opened his own book to where it was bookmarked, but didn’t intend to continue reading just yet.

Sage hummed softly for a moment. “Well, it’s a love story.”

“A love story, hm? I didn’t think you were the type.” Ren’s tone was light and teasing.

Sage smiled in return. “Not usually, but I particularly like this one. It’s about a warrior from a far off land, meeting a lovely prince and falling for him.”

“Oh?” Ren couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. “That sounds… rather nice. What happens to them?”

“Well, they become close, bonding and enjoying each other’s company. What happens next… Well, I suppose I’ll have to find out.”

Ren wasn’t oblivious, not in the slightest. He knew exactly what Sage was getting at. What he couldn’t tell was what the other was thinking. Was he saying he interested in Ren, that he wanted to be more, or that he wasn’t? Or maybe he was saying it was up to Ren? His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was at a loss for what to do next. Eventually, he managed to speak again. “Well, what do you hope the prince will do? Or the knight?”

Sage’s smile turned teasing as he tapped his chin, pretending to be lost in thought. “Well, I would hope that the prince would be honest with the knight. Although… he does seem to be rather shy, so perhaps the knight should make the first move.”

“Perhaps.” Ren forced himself to look away, towards his book, despite knowing that he would never be able to focus on it now. There was a few moments of silence before suddenly, there were arms around him, hauling him out of his chair. He found himself on Sage’s lap, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Sage, what are you..?”

“I know you know what I was really talking about, Ren. And figured if you weren’t going to say something, I would,” Sage said, tone even and soft.

Ren had never understood why romantic stories focused on a person’s eyes so much. Sure, eyes could be pretty, but were they really worth a paragraph of fanatic detail? But as Ren looked into Sage’s, he could suddenly understand it. Sage’s eyes were more than amber, they were a warm, bright, and soothing yellow, fading to brown around his irises and flecked throughout with gold. They were utterly mesmerizing up close, and Ren’s mouth went dry as he tried desperately to find something to say.

Sage chuckled after a moment. “You look startled. Did I scare you?”

Ren shook his head, finally finding his words. “No, no, I was just… Okay, you did scare me a bit.”

“Sorry about that.” He smiled softly. “Is this alright?”

“… Yea. This is really nice.” Ren shifted a bit, moving closer. “You’re warm.”

“Good to know.” His arms tightened a bit as he pulled Ren closer. “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“Uh.” Ren froze. “I… Maybe? I don’t know.” Ren’s face burned and he moved his face to bury it in Sage’s neck. “I like you. A lot. But I don’t really know what to do.”

“That’s alright. I’ll just hold you then. And we can talk this out. You’re cute.” He rubbed Ren’s back and hummed softly.

“Thanks…” Ren smiled and nuzzled in further.


End file.
